


Inside Malachite

by deadly_poison



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She kept sinking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Malachite

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Drabbles from the inside of Malachite, mostly Lapis POV. Jaspis if you squint.

She didn’t feel her pulling nor trying to escape. Had she… given up?

A sharp thrust surprised her. Lapis was dragged under the green water.

 _Of course_ she hadn’t given up. She had to get back up immediately. Reaching the surface always became harder and harder the more time passed.

She couldn’t give into the fusion. She felt herself losing control over her mind. She saw its power and strength. Malachite could have easily crushed any enemy who had dared to fight her. Nobody would ever have taken Malachite prisoner.

Jasper’s strength dragged her deeper and deeper.

Lapis kept sinking.             

 

* * *

 

 

Steven. She had to think of Steven. Jasper wanted to hurt him. She wanted to take him away from his home, from the city and friends he loved so much. She couldn’t let her do that. She couldn’t let Jasper bring Steven to Homeworld.

She swam towards the surface.

Thinking of him made her remember who she was. A long time ago, she had been Lapis Lazuli. Then, she had been a slave. A broken slave. But Steven had fixed her, Steven had saved her. She was doing this for him.

She pulled the chains she had put in place.

 

* * *

 

 

Back up. She was in control again.

“I will hold you down… I will hold you down **forever** , Jasper!” she shouted, inside her mind. “You won’t run away from me.”

She could hear Jasper’s thoughts. “You know your willpower won’t last forever, brat.”

Hundreds of years inside a mirror hadn’t broken her willpower. Nothing could ever be worse than that.

“You are just a weak, useless, whiny brat.”

Trying to get her to give up using insults was also one of Jasper’s favorite techniques.

“Do you realize you’re protecting the gems who kept you prisoner, right?”

Steven was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic in years and English is not my first language, I beg your forgiveness xP  
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
